De juegos y trampas
by Danymeriqui
Summary: Ginny prepara una sorpresa con varios de sus amigos, pero la sorpresa se la lleva ella. Zabini tambien se sorprende y no sabe que seguirle el juego a una Weasley trae problemas. Respuesta al Reto de Parejas Extrañas del foro Dramione.


_Hola a todos ._

_Hice éste one shot como respuesta al Reto de Parejas Extrañas del foro Dramione._

_Quiero agradecer a Bella y a Ere, por molestarse en darle una revisada y corregir mis errores._

_Y bueno, solo decirles que es un Blaise/Ginny. Es la primera vez que utilizo otra pareja que no sea Draco&Hermione y por lo mismo es la primera vez que manejo a estos personajes. Así que si ven demasiao OoC, es toda mi culpa._

_Disclaimer: Sin animos de lucro. Me he robado los personajes que aparecen aqui. Así que por concecuencia no son mios. Punto_.

* * *

Nunca había hecho nada como eso, siempre trataba de alejarse lo más posible de los problemas, aún siendo de Slytherin; sin embargo, ahí estaba, congelándose en medio de la noche y en la oscuridad solo por un tonto juego al que ni siquiera había querido entrar. Pfft.

Y sobretodo tratándose de Gryffindors. Todo sería más fácil si no hubiera cuatro pares de ojos puestos en él, justo en la entrada del castillo, y una pelirroja pisándole los talones.

– Zabini, camina más rápido¿quieres? Me congelo – le espetó su acompañante con un escalofrío.

– ¿Y crees que yo no, pelirroja? – le dijo por lo bajo, con brusquedad. – Yo no pedí que me incluyeran en su jueguito.

– No podíamos dejar que te escabulleras con el chisme a algún profesor, si te unías tendrías que callar para no meterte en líos tú tampoco. –le explicó lo evidente. El resopló, pero no dijo nada, ya lo sabía.

…_::-Reto Parejas Extrañas-::…_

Ginny había tenido la idea de preparar una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para el equipo de quidditch de su casa. Había dicho a dos de sus amigas y a Dean que esa noche irían a las cocinas, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que Luna Lovegood había escuchado detrás de ellos al salir de la clase de Encantamientos, sin poder evitarlo, se les unió. Esa noche, después de haber pasado por la puerta que conducía al retrato de un frutero, Darla -una de las amigas de Ginny- dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta, pero en lugar de escuchar el _clic_ del seguro, escucharon un pequeño gritito. Se dieron vuelta. Blaise Zabini, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, los miraba.

– Supongo que no vinieron a cojer – les había dicho con desvergonzada naturalidad. –Cuatro para Thomas…sería tener demasiada suerte. Y ni con toda la suerte del mundo.

– Si venimos a _cojer_ o no, no es de tu incumbencia, Zabini –respondió Ginny, sin el más leve atisbo de vergüenza. Cambió su gesto ceñudo por una media sonrisa – En realidad, nos preguntábamos si habría otro _varón_ por aquí, necesitamos otro para lo que veníamos a hacer –lanzó una mirada a sus acompañantes para que le siguieran la corriente –, hay un juego…muggle, del que teníamos curiosidad y sinceramente con una persona del sexo masculino y cuatro del femenino –hizo una pausa teatral – creo que no funcionaría.

Blaise se había quedado confundido, pero casi al instante sonrió con perversión. No sabía de qué se trataba y los juegos muggles le daban repugnancia. Había planeado ir y dejar una nota anónima en el despacho de Snape y delatarlos, pero la curiosidad siempre le podía y¿Quién era él para desobedecer sus instintos?

– Y–, comenzó con fingida indiferencia, pero con esa sonrisa aún en su cara – ¿De qué trata ese…juego muggle?

Ginny Weasley sonrió. Se había enganchado al anzuelo.

– Bueno… –dijo, tratando de recordar algún juego muggle que había leído en un libro de su padre. Y lo encontró – verás, debe haber un número par… la mitad hombres y la mitad mujeres, pero me parece que mis amigas también pueden jugar –hizo un esfuerzo para que sonará lo más inocente posible –, nos colocamos en círculo, con una botella, una varita o lo que sea que sirva de indicador. –Lo miró con una sonrisa misteriosa – Pero ven, mejor hay que acomodarnos, y cuando estemos listos, te explico mejor –dio media vuelta sin perder la sonrisa y levantó las cejas a sus amigos, para que entendieran y ellos captaron algo parecido a "_Yo lo arreglo, disimulen_".

El juego era "Verdad o Castigo". De alguna manera Ginny se las había arreglado para que Blaise quedara castigado, pero esto no le favoreció mucho. Luna Lovegood había captado bien la indirecta de que castigara a Blaise, pero el entusiasmo de la pelirroja lo confundió con algo más y mandó a que hicieran el castigo los dos. Juntos. Ginny tomó nota de no volver a entusiasmarse demasiado enfrente de Luna. Y menos cuando hubiera un Slytherin presente.

…_::-Reto Parejas Extrañas-::…_

– ¿Qué haces?– la Gryffindor se detuvo. Zabini, un tanto atrasado le dio alcance e ignorando la pregunta se adentró en el bosque, con cautela. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y avanzó unos pasos hacia donde él había ido – Zabini, te he preguntado que¿qué mierda estas haciendo? –gritó a la espesura del bosque.

– No te muevas, Weasley – la voz del Slytherin se escuchó amortiguada. Unas hojas crujiendo le indicaron a Ginny que se acercaba, resopló.

– Y porque iba _yo_ a hacerte caso a _ti_ –le espetó cuando distinguió su figura, hizo un amago de avanzar.

– Porque no quieres quedarte toda la noche aquí en el bosque, sin cobijo y en compañía de un Slytherin. Aunque eso último no es algo que se pueda asegurar, teniendo en cuenta que te las apañaste para estar a solas conmigo. – No se sorprendió mucho al saber que Zabini descubrió su trampa, pero le molestó un poco que insinuara que fuera para estar _a solas_ con _él_. Así que, aún sin comprender la advertencia, dio otro pasó. – ¡Que no te muevas, joder!– el grito la pilló desprevenida y dio un respingo. Detuvo su pie en el aire y lo regresó. Estaban lo bastante lejos para que el grupo que estaba en la puerta del castillo no oyera el grito –Pelirroja, eres terca como una mula…o Malfoy, da igual. – murmuró el moreno, mirando el piso de nuevo. Ginny comenzaba a enfadarse, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la ignorara y le diera ordenes, mucho menos un Slytherin. Y el que no le dijera nada de lo que sea que estuviera pasando, la irritaba aún más. _Gilipollas_.

– Mierda, Zabini. ¿Es que quieres dejarme sorda? –prefirió reprocharle el grito y no matarlo ahí (no soportaría que la expulsaran por él). – No, no me respondas. Mejor dime qué es lo que haces.

Blaise suspiró.

– Justo donde estas parada es el centro de una trampa. Sería divertida si yo no estuviera al alcance de esa broma. – Torció el gesto – Si te mueves, pelirroja, harás que se te peguen los pies al piso, en el mejor de los casos. Si tropiezas en el proceso, quedarás tumbada en el piso, sin poder levantarte, moverte sí, pero no te podrás levantar ni un solo milímetro de tu cuerpo, que esté pegado al piso, hasta después de 12 horas. La trampa tendrá efecto también en cualquier objeto o ser vivo que esté a veinticinco metros de ti. – Ginny frunció el ceño, ya se había movido. Le llegó la conclusión casi de inmediato: había estado cerca del blanco casi todo el tiempo, eso explicaría porque Zabini le ordenaba no moverse. Y ahora _ya_ estaba en el blanco, eso hacía que estuviera atrapada…bastante tiempo.

– Vale. Pero aún no me has dicho qué.estás.haciendo –dijo aún irritada – además, si ya sabías que la trampa estaba aquí¿porqué no lo has dicho?

– Trato de encontrar una manera para liberarnos, Weasley. La estúpida bromita no se puede deshacer con magia, eso haría que se activara. Yo me habría ido en cuanto supiera que caías en la trampa, pero también se activa si me acerco a tres metros del límite. –parecía enfurruñado, aunque su expresión tenía un toque de diversión. Así que evadía la pregunta…

– ¿Porqué no has dicho que estábamos cerca de tu estúpida trampa?– insistió.

– No es mi trampa.

– Ya, claro. Y por eso sabes exactamente dónde es el blanco y sabes que no funciona con magia. Sí, bueno, siento haberte inculpado, Zabini – bufó la menor de los Weasley. Sin creerse ni una sola palabra y sin sentirlo de verdad. Suspiró – Bueno, avisaré que no nos esperen – sacó su galeón del ED -últimamente no lo soltaba- y escribió un mensaje, sabía que Luna y Neville siempre traían el suyo. Se lo guardó y un nuevo suspiró salió de su boca, como si se estuviera preparando para algo – ¿Y bien, qué es lo que haremos? – preguntó sin ganas.

– Había una forma de desactivarla, –dijo el moreno, concentrándose en observar a su alrededor – una forma muy vulgar si me lo preguntas – añadió en voz baja, apenas perceptible.

– ¿Qué tan vulgar?

Blaise se detuvo y la miró. Sonrió misteriosa y seductoramente, según la Gryffindor, y se acercó lentamente.

– ¿Qué tan vulgar, dices? – Ginny rodó los ojos. Un paso, – bueno, bastante vulgar, para haberlo hecho un Slytherin – otro paso. Su voz iba bajando de volumen a cada paso –, bastante vulgar para alguien tan refinado – otro paso. Un paso más y estarían frente a frente – lo bastante vulgar para considerarlo un traidor a la sangre – sus caras a centímetros – pero no lo suficiente para que pierda su poder sobre los demás. Aún así, cualquiera lo consideraría vulgar, pues se desactiva de forma _muggle_.

Ginny resopló.

– ¿Tanto dramatismo por eso? – Blaise enarcó una ceja. – Vamos, Zabini, será vulgar para alguien como tú, pero no hay necesidad de… ¿y ahora que haces?

El Slytherin la había ignorado y ahora acercaba su mano a la nuca de la pelirroja, lenta y parsimoniosamente, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa. El chico entrecerró los ojos mirando directamente a los de la pelirroja.

– Si haces un mal movimiento, mañana aún estaremos aquí. He encontrado el punto para desactivar esta estupidez – añadió al ver la confusión de Ginny. – Tenemos que estar fuera del blanco cuando lo desactive. Tenemos dos segundos para movernos de aquí, después de que hale ésta rama. ¿Lista? – Weasley parpadeó, tragó saliva y asintió – Bien.

– Espera – estaba nerviosa, no quería quedarse toda la noche fuera. Hacía demasiado frío. Si quería que todo fuera más fácil de solucionar, tenía que ayudar. Se acercó al moreno y rodeó su cuello, aferrándose a el. – Listo.

El chico carraspeó – Bien – la tomó de la cintura, asegurándose de sostenerla firmemente y sin dejar de notar lo pequeña que era– A la de tres a la derecha…

– ¿Tu derecha o mi derecha?

– Tu derecha – rodó los ojos. – ¿Estás lista ahora? – preguntó comenzando a impacientarse; Ginny asintió. – Ok, a la de tres; uno, dos…tres.

La Gryffindor se obligó a dar un paso rápido a la derecha, cerrando los ojos, su pie se posó en una piedra un poco más pequeña que éste y perdió el equilibrio. La rama que Blaise sostenía crujió y el chico murmuró un rápido "_uh, oh_" antes de sostener con ambas manos a Ginny, ésta dejó caer su peso en él e hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. El húmedo suelo crujía mientras los dos cuerpos rodaban la pequeña pendiente abajo. Jadeos y quejidos se hicieron escuchar en cuanto llegaron a un espacio plano. Ginny quiso apartarse de encima a Zabini, pero ni siquiera pudo mover los brazos y entendió ese _uh, oh_, que creía haber escuchado.

– Mierda – dijeron al unísono.

– Maldita sea, Weasley. – dijo Blaise enfurruñado.

– ¿Qué? – Cuestionó la pequeña de los Weasley –, francamente, Zabini, los dos tenemos la culpa, así que no vengas con que yo soy la responsable. ¿Y ahora qué?

– Nada.

– Nada…tienes un ingenio, Zabini… –le reprochó – el suelo está frío – se quejó.

– ¿En serio? La verdad es que no lo siento, estoy muy a gusto aquí. – y sonrió, sonrisa que se amplió cuando bajó la mirada al pecho de la Gryffindor, que subía y bajaba frente a su cara. – Creo que la caída me ha movido un poco hacia abajo. – aclaró, innecesariamente. Ginny puso cara de disgusto y el Slytherin oyó algo como "_que niñato_", tan bajo que si no hubiera estado tan cerca no lo habría escuchado. La ignoró – Creo que la noche será larga, así que, si no te importa y aunque si te importe, me voy a acomodar para dormir – dicho esto se recargó en el pecho de Ginny, que bufó.

– Tengo frío… pero no tanto – afirmó.

– Bah, eso dices ahora que estoy cubriéndote del sereno, – despreocupado y aparentemente cómodo.

– Es lo que digo ahora que mi cuerpo cubre el suelo húmedo – rebatió. Gimió, las caderas de Zabini estaban sobre sus piernas y realmente le lastimaban – Zabini, tus caderas me lastiman.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de Ginny para verla a los ojos – ¿Qué me haga una _cigería_ de esas en las que les quitan partes a las personas?

Ginny se rió – Cirugía, tonto. – Blaise frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? Da igual – antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar o añadir algo más, Zabini se apoyó en los brazos, que seguían bajo la pelirroja, a la altura de su cintura, y ya que sus pies no tocaban el piso se pudo deslizar fácilmente hacia arriba. En el proceso las rodillas de Ginny se separaron por la presión del otro. La fricción hizo jadear a la chica.

– Me-mejor…mejor quédate quieto¿quieres? – tragó saliva y miró al moreno, que ya estaba a su altura y se había detenido.

– Claro – su voz sonaba ronca, – Emm…esto, creo que mis pies han tocado el piso – trató de levantarlos – Sí, lo han hecho – dijo y no pudo sentirse más tonto.

– Genial – espetó Ginny con sarcasmo, aferrándose a cualquier cosa que la distrajera de aquellos ojos azules – Justo lo que necesitamos, que los dos nos quedemos inmóviles. ¿Por qué mis pies pudieron moverse? – dijo intentando levantar uno y miró hacia otro lado.

– Te dije que te podrías mover, – al ver que iba a replicar, explicó –: tus pies nunca se levantaron y siguieron en contacto con el suelo, por eso se pudieron mover.

Ginny se contentó con esa explicación, pero frunció el ceño.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que eres un estúpido¿No? Por que lo eres, Blaise Zabini, mal nacido y…

– ¿Te das cuenta de que te ves bonita enojada y gritando¿No? Porque realmente te ves bonita, Ginevra Weasley, pelirroja y pecosa.

Ante el desconcierto de que la haya interrumpido y además le dijera que se veía bonita, así, enojada, Ginny no supo que decir, excepto – ¿Qué? Francamente, Zabini.

Y Blaise se rió. Risa que contagio a la Gryffindor y sonrió.

– Bueno, ya aclaradas nuestras _cualidades_, creo que ahora sí me voy a dormir – y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja, que sólo dio un respingo.

– Y a mí que me parta un rayo – murmuró la chica.

– No creo que llueva – se oyó la voz de Zabini amortiguada. Levantó la cabeza –, pero veremos que hacer ¿Dónde llevas tu varita?

– Vaya, Zabini, tanta amabilidad de repente. Está en la túnica – respondió al advertir la mirada de _que-poco-me importa-lo-que-estés-diciendo,-solo-dime-en-donde-está_.

Tratando de no tocar el suelo con los dedos libres, Zabini tanteó la cadera de la Weasley, no encontraba el borde de la túnica. Ginny arqueó una ceja –¿satisfecho?

– No del todo – sonrió y abrió la túnica de la chica, tomó la varita. Dos hechizos y la espalda, el piso y los brazos de Blaise estaban secos y calientitos. Devolvió la varita al bolsillo, acomodó la túnica, comprobando la firmeza del abdomen y piernas de la chica en el proceso, y regresó la mano a su lugar. – Creo que ahora lo estoy¿puedo dormir ahora, mami?

– Claro, _binito_. – rodó los ojos. El chico hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa de lado y se acomodó de nuevo.

– Buenas noches, _ma-mi_.

– Buenas noches… _binito_.

* * *

_¿Qué tal¿Merezco un review, siquiera? Aunque sea para lanzarme tomates y reirse de lo mal que escribo, anda._

_Los reviews adelgazan¿sabes? xD_

_Muchísimas gracias por molestarse en leer_

_dany_


End file.
